


【盾鐵】五個Tony討厭生日的理由（還有一個他決定喜歡生日的理由）

by keynesianismstony



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Domestic Avengers, Gen, I love you OG6, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Avengers (2012), Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark & Thor Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart, jane foster/thor mentioned - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keynesianismstony/pseuds/keynesianismstony
Summary: 復仇者們知悉了Tony的生日，他們想為Tony慶生，然而後者似乎不太喜歡過生日，甚至討厭自己的生日。於是復仇者們決定了解原因。





	【盾鐵】五個Tony討厭生日的理由（還有一個他決定喜歡生日的理由）

**Author's Note:**

> If my memory is correct, this is the birthday fanfic for Tony in 2015.

00.

 

事緣於Pepper Potts在短短一星期裡有十次踩著10厘米的高跟鞋用衝的走進復仇者大廈的公共區域，匆匆朝大家打了個招呼後便直接踩上樓梯殺進去位於公共區域上層的工作間，然後關上門，大概、應該、絕對跟裡面那個不知多久沒出來吃飯或是睡覺甚至是洗澡的不省心大廈主人、她的前男友現任上司、Tony Stark aka鋼鐵俠吵起來。

頭九次所有復仇者都摸不著頭腦到底這兩人是在工作間裡面吵什麼。因為Pepper既沒有拿著一大疊文件衝入去用它們糊那矮富帥一臉，而Tony在第一次爭吵的三天前有乖乖出席例行的股東大會（有沒專心開會是其次），他又沒有在公眾場合裸跑露鳥或是醉酒鬧事導致股票下滑（由於這關乎到復仇者的形象問題，Pepper還沒從新聞上看到相關片段前美國隊長也應該已向鋼鐵俠”We need to talk”一番），所以斷不可能是有關Stark Industries的問題。

秉承著隊（八）友（卦）愛精神，復仇者們曾經向與SI CEO是閨蜜的Natasha Romanoff求證，怎料後者也無法給予一個確實的原因。於是他們退而求其次去問那位盡忠職守、萬能的Jarvis。然而後者也無法越過主人設定的權限為他們直接解說，只能拐彎抹角地表達了他家Sir只是任性病發作而已。直到第十次，也就是這一次，Pepper衝進工作間後沒有把工作間的門關上，而Tony也未曾留意這件事，他們吵架的內容就這樣傳遍了整個客廳。

「——好了，Tony，停止你的任性——看在老天的份上你能暫時停下你的工作聽我說嗎？」

「我有一大堆外面那幫人的武器要升級、我沒有時間！」耍任性的Mr. Stark雖然已經連續工作了二十八小時但說起話來還是這麼中氣十足，嗯，可喜可賀可喜可賀。只是復仇者中最有人性的Bruce Banner已經從沙發站起往廚房走去，看來是要準備一些熱食給他那位廢寢忘食的科學伙伴。

Pepper Potts拒絕浪費時間指出她家老板用螺絲起子猛戳一塊很明顯已經報銷的電路板是哪門子的武器升級。她只是翻了一個白眼，趕在Tony出聲阻止她前開始滔滔不絕地說明一個全世界最有錢之一和有著一定影響力的知名人士就算如何不情願也必須做做樣子舉辦一個生日派對，邀請其他知名人士、合作伙伴，喜歡的不喜歡的人，在復仇者大廈裡，或者，租個遊輪租間酒店的宴會廳也行。

喔，是生日啊。是啊，是生日啊。

復仇者們紛紛點頭，他們也正在準備給Tony的生日驚喜呢。

「我還以為按Stark的尿性他應該蠻喜歡生日派對的不是嗎？」Clint小聲地問道。

當年Natasha在執行任務期間正好趕上了Tony的生日，Clint聽後來Natasha還有Coulson的轉述到他在生日派對上尿在盔甲裡、把家裡的東西都轟掉，最後和死黨打了一場拆了自己家……雖然當時Tony Stark處於鈀中毒時期，做事完全不按理出牌，至少也算是享受這派對不是嗎？

Natasha回頭向Clint落下一個頗有深意的眼神，清楚表達了事情沒那麼簡單的意思。這下就連Steve也提起興趣來了，只是美國隊長還沒發出任何一個音節，上方工作間便傳來了Pepper愈來愈高音的怒吼。

「我已經替你準備好三個不同的方案，所有人已經引頸以待等待收到邀請函，你就只是隨便選一個好讓我把邀請函都寄給人就行了好不好？」

「不，我不要，我不需要生日派對，我不需要生日。」

「Tony！」沒有人知道Pepper為什麼能夠用一個字就能表達出「你再不聽我說話我發誓我會立刻馬上辭去SI的CEO職位再也不管你的破事」的意思。

Tony正想嗆回去的話也因為他的好CEO幾乎迫得發狂的樣子而噎住。他放下螺絲起子和那塊電路板，舉起手抓住了Pepper的兩臂。

「Pepper、Pepper，我的好Pepper，我們還有時間，就……就取消它！取消派對。」Tony放軟聲線，眨巴眨巴琥珀色的大眼，決定使用狗狗眼攻勢。「Please？」

Pepper嘆了一口氣，聲音也回復正常音量。

「我很抱歉，Tony。我知道你不喜歡生日，但派對一定要舉行。我已經把派對日子提前了，至少二十九號那天你可以喜歡見誰就見誰，幹什麼就幹什麼，只要不弄死自己就行。」Pepper對著眼前這個超齡孩子總是沒輒，她好聲好氣地勸說。「或者你可以跟Captain、Natasha他們待在一起？」

「如果沒有派對我會更愉快。」Tony還是不死心地回嘴。「最好連生日也沒有。」他又碎碎唸加上一句，Pepper立刻抬頭瞪了他一眼。

十分鐘後Pepper從工作間離開，沿著樓梯下去客廳時瞥見客廳裡復仇者成員除了還在廚房下廚的Dr. Banner外齊齊望向她。

「抱歉我那不省心的上司讓你們見笑了。」Pepper抱歉地笑了笑，疲憊地呼了一口氣。

「Stark不省心也不是第一天的事了。」Natasha首先回答，她朝Pepper友好地笑了。

「有什麼我們能幫你的嗎，Pepper小姐？」來自上世紀的紳士Steve第一個詢問對方有沒需要幫忙的地方。

「唔，就拜託你們確保他可以在派對那天出現在會場好嗎？」Pepper又嘆了一口氣，眼睛望向了位於他們上方的工作間玻璃窗上。「我也知道這是強人所難，尤其是他這麼討厭生日派對，但董事會那班人就是要求Tony他不時出席這些公開活動好替公司拉攏一些合作機會。」

「Stark何以討厭誕生之日？我聽Jane說每位中庭人的誕生之日都極為重要並應當為此高興。」Thor不解地問道。

「沒錯，我們還在為他準備生日驚喜啊。」Clint點點頭。

Pepper帶著複雜的目光望向一頭霧水的復仇者們。

「這有很多原因的，我——」她正打算解釋下去的時候放在衣袋裡的手機卻響起來了。她無可奈何地把手機掏出來一看，又把它放回口袋裡。「對不起我得走了，下次再跟你們聊天。再見。」

「再見，祝你今天安好。」

所有人目送金髮女子的離去，然後Natasha突然開口。

「我想我知道其中一個原因。」紅髮女特工說。她眼角餘光看到工作間的落地玻璃已經被裡面的人設成只有單向可見。

 

01.

 

於是負責把Bruce煮好的東西送到工作間門前的人是那位紅髮特工。

一向負責送飯的是剛好也在實驗室研究的Bruce，更多的時候是Steve，所以Tony聽見管家通知站在門外的人是Agent Romanoff的時候差點手一鬆把扳手摔到地上。由於這位紅髮女隊友極有可能會在被拒諸門外後用上復仇者大廈裡吧台所有的伏特加泡掉Jarvis的主機板，Tony就算不想跟任何人談話也只得放她進來。

「是什麼風把鼎鼎大名的黑寡婦吹到我的工作間來了？」Tony並沒有把注意力從全息投射中移開。

「吃了它。」Natasha單刀直入地把碟子放在一邊的工作桌上。「Dr. Banner煮的。如果你不吃我想他很樂意變成大個子揪住你的衣領讓我為你餵食。」語畢，她還綻開一個甜美得令人毛骨悚然的微笑。

Tony扮了一個鬼臉給她，雙手合攏把全息投射一收，慢吞吞地走過去工作桌前拿起碟子和餐具，再走到工作間的一張沙發上坐下，開始狼吞虎嚥。而Natasha只是站在原處，雙手抱胸、似笑非笑地盯著這位令她又愛又恨的隊友。

「鈀，是吧？」就在Tony快要吃完的時候，久沒出聲的Natasha突然開口把Tony沒嚇了一大跳。「你討厭生日的理由。」

「我的天吶我還以為你走了！」Tony被嚇得差點把盤子都飛了出去。Natasha不為所動，早已識穿了他誇大其詞想要逃避話題的計劃。自討沒趣的Tony瞪了Natasha一眼。「Pepper？」他拋出一個可能的人名。

「不。只是個人猜測。」Natasha倒是大方地否認了是她的好閨蜜把這事告訴她的可能性。她往旁邊移了幾步，熟門熟路地在工作間的一角斟了一杯水放到Tony旁邊。「你知道我是當什麼職業的。」

兩人都能記得初相識的時候Tony的生日已經逼近，也記得這個自毀傾向的傢伙是如何毀掉那個一團糟的派對最後連屋子都毀掉——雖然那時候的Natasha是叫Natalie才對。

Tony放下已經橫掃一空的盤子和餐具，咂咂嘴巴咕嚕了一聲才拿起Natasha為她斟的一杯水。

「你知道你體內早已經沒有任何鈀的殘餘物質了對吧？」Natasha又突然另開新話題。

「早在幾年前已經都沒有了。」Tony眨眨眼睛回答，「況且我現在連反應堆都摘下來了。」他屈曲起手指敲了敲自己胸口的位置，那是他以前反應堆的位置。

Natasha當年潛入任務時有幸見過那維持Tony Stark生命的小裝置的真面目。那個泛著藍光的小東西，那本應冰冷的藍色，放在他的胸膛前、放在鋼鐵俠的盔甲前卻變得溫暖起來。

是的，Pepper說得沒錯，雖然她不太想承認，Tony Stark的確擁有一顆溫暖的心，一顆慷慨的心。是他把這大廈改成復仇者大廈，給所有不同背景不同經歷的復仇者一個家，那是一個你出完九死一生的任務後、在街上漫無目的地逛了一整天後有人等待著的家，一個值得為之守護的地方。

兩年前在德國史圖加特，她坐在戰機上嘗試瞄準正和Captain鬥得難分難解的Loki，眼見Captain正處於下風，就在這時候那熟悉又煩厭的搖滾音樂響起，她著實是鬆了一口氣。

雖然這個億萬富翁花花公子真的是不嘴賤、不自大會死，但在那佈滿尖刺的外殼下藏有Natasha見過的最慷慨的心，所以Natasha還是認為自己有必要不時報答一下那傢伙。

「那你還在怕什麼呢。」這個問題沒有要求Tony的回答，Natasha只是逕自經過Tony身邊把他的盤子和餐具一收，筆直地往工作間的門口走去。她又想了什麼的停下來，優雅地回過身。「對了，寡婦螫的電量輸出率我需要多一倍。」

就這樣，她離開了工作間。

Tony看了一眼已然關閉的工作間玻璃門，忍不住勾了勾嘴角。

果然是黑寡婦談心的方式。

 

 

02.

 

很少人知道Tony Stark某些時候還是頗喜歡一個人、喜歡低調的。

Bruce自己就喜歡一個人待在自己的寢室裡照顧自己的盆栽、冥想；Natasha不用出任務的時候喜歡一個人窩在閱讀室裡的貴妃椅上閱讀小說；Clint喜歡一個人在訓練室練習弓箭；Steve喜歡待在自己的樓層裡看書、畫畫或是揍沙包，不過最近他更傾向拿著繪圖簿或是一本小說進入Tony的工作間待一個下午——Bruce不知道也不想知道原因何在；就連Thor有時也喜歡自己一個人待在客廳觀看各種電視節目，或是跟遠在英國的Jane聊電話，甚至默默地站在落地玻璃窗前眺望紐約的萬家燈火，思緒卻飄到了遙遠的故鄉去。

至於Tony呢，Tony喜歡一個人待在工作間裡頭敲敲打打、研究什麼，從下午到晚上，再從晚上到清晨，只是一個人待在混亂的工作室裡面，聽著AC/DC、數落機械手的遲鈍、與Jarvis鬥嘴。

雖然他有時會把Bruce拉進去實驗室一起研究研究，但並不像平時大家所熟知的喋喋不休Tony Stark，他們在實驗室多數是埋首自己那部分的研究，Tony會喃喃自語、會跟Jarvis拌嘴，有時甚至忘記了Bruce也身處同一空間。

「所以……你的生日派對如何？」身負「要好好詢問對方為什麼討厭生日」的重任，縱使Bruce一向並不是開啟話匣子的一方，他還是裝作漫不經心地問了。

Tony一開始太沉醉自己的工作裡沒有聽見他的問題，Bruce只好又重覆一次他的問題。

「喔，預訂了Hilton Hotel。」Tony語氣平淡地回答，然後想起什麼的眼睛眨了眨，望向了Bruce。「嘿Brucie，也許你可以幫我一個忙——」

好吧，來了，接下來Tony肯定會提出什麼強人所難的瘋主意，一定要說不，Banner，你一定要說不。

「不如我那天說有個很重要的實驗要做抽不了身去那個派對好嗎？」Tony臉上帶著希望，眨著大眼睛可憐兮兮地望著Bruce看。

「Ms. Potts會殺了我。」Bruce努力地堅持要活出一個自愛的人生而拒絕這個用腳趾頭聽就知道是不好的主意。他瞥見Tony的狗狗眼失望地移開——天啊他等會兒就捐錢給愛護動物協會。

「我不喜歡生日派對。」Tony用正常的聲量開始碎碎唸，「就不能讓我安靜一下嗎？」

「你期望的生日是怎樣？」Bruce忍不住就問了下去。

「沒有大派對，就是只有我一個繼續待在工作間做什麼都好，安靜又低調地過完，和咖啡、甜甜圈、Pepper、Happy、Rhodey一起。」Tony這下倒是答得飛快，他思考了片刻，又加上一句。「……好吧，你也可以參與其中。」他允許了Bruce加入他的生日構思圖裡。

「作為Tony Stark，你期望的生日倒是很不像Tony Stark的風格呢。」Bruce笑了一下，開口調侃他的科學小伙伴。

「有時候我只是想當Tony。」Tony一臉正經地說，「低調地和喜歡的人做喜歡的事就好——嘿，這是Widow以前跟我說的呢。」

「Captain呢？Thor？他們可以加入你的私人生日小派對嗎？」

「那根老冰棍會沒收所有的咖啡和酒，說不定連甜甜圈也沒有，只有兔子食物。」Tony不滿地哼哼。Bruce臉上依然保持微笑，內心倒是吐槽了一句這麼嫌棄倒是不要把Captain每次捧來的兔子食物吃光光啊。「不過Thor可以，我會嘗試把他灌醉。至於那對特工……前提是他們不要把我灌醉後挖我的內臟去賣。」

「不，他們不會。Captain在看著。」

「好吧，那他們也獲邀了。」Tony最後作出一個總結。「歡迎來到Tony Stark的私人又低調的生日會，每人將會獲得一杯咖啡以及一個甜甜圈。」

「沒錯，我們愛死了。」

 

03.

 

要知道紐約的復仇者大廈本來就算是摩天大廈了（不亞於附近的帝國大廈），而復仇者樓層也是復仇者大廈中最高的那幾層……再要繼續說下去，復仇者大廈裡的公共區域足足有三層之多，探用中央掏空的現代設計，從最上一層可以倚著欄杆一窺一層甚至是兩層之下的隊友在幹什麼，而最上一層的客廳還有樓梯往半層之上的陽台，那兒有一整排的落地玻璃窗，可以盡情眺望紐約市曼哈頓區全景，熱愛高處的Clint Barton對此讚不絕口，簡直愛死這幢大廈了。他最愛趴在欄杆旁觀察一切、朝一層之下的隊友打招呼。本來他還建議在欄杆邊綁上繩子好讓他可以游繩下來，但Tony和Natasha聯手要脅會把繩子割掉讓他摔死才作罷——但這並不影響他可以無聲無息出現在隊友旁邊並聊天的技能，只是除了Bruce，誰也不想被嚇出來的Hulk摔。

這次Clint準確無誤挑到最好的時機出現在從工作間出來打算去廚房找東西吃的Tony Stark身後。

「Stark，我聽說了。你生日派對那天我們也可以出席？」Clint跟著Tont踏入廚房，看著小鬍子隊友打開冰箱開始翻找能吃的、沒有標明名字的食物。

「是的，Legolas，所以？」Tony放棄冷藏區的食物，轉移目標到急凍區，他挖了一盒急凍披薩出來，一臉滿意地把包裝盒上的霜雪都掃到地上，卻被Clint一手奪過披薩把它扔回冰箱。「——嘿！」Tony生氣地嚷著。

「你兩天沒正常進食一來就要吃這沒營養的急凍食物？我寧願冒著吵醒博士的危險要他起來替你煮東西也不准你吃這。」Clint說完後也覺得自己特別像雞媽媽在數落自己的小雞。「但你該慶幸的是，偉大的鷹眼俠也會煮東西！」他三兩下便打發Tony把自己的馬克杯洗乾淨盛著白開水乖乖坐到一旁的吧台前，然後打開冰箱挖出了一些新鮮食材準備好好烹飪。

「我的天吶，你不會炸了我的廚房吧？」Tony拿著水杯喃喃自語，已經兩天沒充足睡眠導致他漂亮的大眼睛佈滿了血絲，他驚恐地瞪著Clint。

「去你的，我的廚藝絕對比你好。」Clint哼哼了一聲，熟練地開始處理食材。「……我剛剛說什麼來著？啊對，我會出席你的生日派對，我該直接問你拿邀請函還是問Ms. Potts？」

「已經為您把請求轉述予Ms. Potts，Mr. Barton。」Jarvis適時的插入回答了Clint的問題。「預計明天早上Ms. Potts將會回覆。」

「噢，謝啦Jarvis。」Clint愉快地揮了揮煎鍋。

「隨時為您服務。」

「Jarvis，之前是Thor跟我要派對的邀請函對吧？」Tony想起什麼的向自己的AI管家求證。

「是的，Sir。Ms. Potts已在前天把邀請函交到了Mr. Odinson手上。」

「你們到底有多愛我以致於要求去那天殺的派對？」

「派對有免費東西吃和免費酒喝。」Clint聳聳肩，表演了一個高難度的翻蛋動作。

Tony不置可否地冷笑了一聲「哈」。

「我就知道你們這班人可沒那麼好心是為了我而去。」他雙手抱胸一副拒絕交談的模樣。「來吃喝玩樂的、來拉攏合作看看有沒利益可圖的、來跟我上床的。」

是的，那些該死的生日派對。雖然所有來賓都會特地跑來祝賀自己一句生日快樂，而他也會掛上職業的假笑向他們道謝並奉承寒暄幾句，但雙方都知道那不是什麼真心說話。老實說，他們根本從不留意過那天是幾月幾號，只知那天要是去了他的生日派對就有所收穫，哪家的幸運女郎甚至還可以爬上Tony Stark的床共度春宵，第二天便可以見人就說自己有幸爬上了全美最有名的花花公子的床。什麼？五月二十九日是什麼日子？

「我們去派對可不是為了跟你上床，Stark。」就算有點想跟你上床那個也不會因此而出席派對。Clint翻了一個白眼，把煮食爐的火關掉。他從另一邊的碗櫥拿出一個乾淨的碟子，把煎好的東西一一上碟，最後澆上了一點醬汁，鷹眼俠出品的快速料理大功告成。Tony也沒懶得餐具都要別人替他張羅，已經拿好了刀叉準備就緒。「還有，說真的，你確定我們會跑去參加不認識的人的生日派對只為了吃喝玩樂？復仇者已經擁有足夠的知名度，用不著總是出席這些公關活動。」

我們喜歡你，所以才希望和你分享生日的快樂；我們喜歡你，所以才出席這些活動讓你感覺至少有朋友在陪伴你。

「……賣相不錯，味道一般。」Tony．不嘴賤會死星人．Stark還是點評了一句。

「Stark，提醒我下次直接叫醒博士或者叫Captain替你煮一大盤兔子食物。」

 

 

04.

 

作為復仇者隊伍中有著最健康作息的人，美國隊長aka Steve Rogers每天雷打不動的清晨五時半起床，六點差一刻已換裝完畢踏出復仇者大廈大門，呼吸第一口紐約清晨的空氣，然後便往中央公園的方向開始例行晨跑。直到七時半便會回到復仇者大廈，精神奕奕地回應智能管家的一句「歡迎回來，Captain。」

不過今天他在晨跑結束後還得要到超市一趟。因為紐約超市當值早班的員工並不會上班前去晨跑，他們只會準時地在九時正上班，所以金髮青年也只能在九時正的時候才能踏入超級市場開始購買一星期後在生日派對上所需的食材和佈置飾物。

這兒說的生日派對當然不是在Hilton Hotel舉行那個，是復仇者成員內部慶祝的驚喜派對。沒錯，他們正著手準備一個驚喜派對給那位下星期生日的鋼鐵俠Tony Stark。

復仇者有隊友愛的時候都是好人，沒隊友愛時簡直不是人。Steve望著洋洋灑灑整整一頁前後面都寫滿的購物清單時忍不住嘆了一口氣。那班不是人的傢伙給他安的理由就是「Captain的生理時鐘跟Stark的完全不同，就算提著一袋二袋回大廈也一定不會被他見到」。就算他是超級士兵也不可能一個人可以把這麼多東西一次性地拿回大廈吧？！這個拗口得他不會唸的化妝品牌爽膚水肯定是Natasha自己需要的吧？！還有說真的？誰要用杜蕾斯？！

最後負責為那位金髮帥哥結帳的收銀員小姐痴迷地看著那小帥哥輕而易舉地兩手挽著各一個沈重的大膠袋，另兩個紙袋被牢牢抱在胸前，那鼓起的肱二頭肌和繃緊的胸肌幾乎擠爆了那件貼身的T-shirt。

在Steve終於安全地把所有東西提回大廈而大家也終究找回人性幫忙把食材放到冰箱、裝飾隨便塞到某間儲藏室備用、Natasha拿著她要的爽膚水準備回自己的樓層、Steve一再表示他沒有購買安全套之後，他也拿著剛從美術用品店鋪購買的作畫用具回去自己的樓層了。

他打算送一本素描本給Tony，裡面都是他平時在工作間時畫下的隨筆，比如那幾個小機械手、工作間一隅，還有……咳，大量的Tony。

總之呢！他現在其實還想畫一張全家幅給這故人之子的，沒錯，全家幅，包括Howard的。Steve在Jarvis的幫忙下找到了幾幀成為父親後的Howard的新聞附圖，也有素未謀面的Tony母親的。但他在下筆之前才想起一件非常嚴重的事——把Tony那個嚴肅又忽略看著兒子長大的父親畫出來當生日禮物送他會不會不太好啊？

「我認為您應該直接向Sir諮詢意見，Captain。有鑑於Sir以及老Mr. Stark複雜的父子關係，恕我難以提供準確的答案，尤其是在生日這話題上。」

這句話倒是勾起了Steve的好奇心。他抬頭望向天花板，假裝天花板上裝有錄像鏡頭。

「我能了解一下嗎？有關Tony以前的生日以及Howard？」

「如您所願，Captain。」Jarvis輕快地回答，完全沒有出賣主人的自覺——他的Sir既不曾阻止要把這事當作一級機密處理，反正Captain擁有除Sir以外最高的權限，也沒理由不允許他的詢問。

根據Jarvis的數據庫記錄，Howard只有在Tony第一至三個生日曾出現在Tony的生日會上，往後的年份不是忙著做實驗便是忙著前往北極圈尋找美國隊長。五月二十九日在Stark大宅舉行的生日會座上客從來就只有敬愛的母親、那位疼愛小少爺的英國管家以及百忙之中抽空到訪的Aunt Peggy。後來九頭蛇的潛在威脅讓他和Maria二話不說把Tony送到寄宿學校，再後來Tony去麻省唸MIT，再然後就沒有然後了。

「Tony不喜歡生日的其中一個原因是Howard對吧？」Steve難過地提出一個假設，他湛藍的眼珠傷感地盯著在顯示屏上的一張Tony六歲生日的照片。那漂亮可愛的孩子卻孤伶伶地坐在餐桌前吹熄生日蛋糕上的蠟燭。

「Sir並沒有坦承過討厭生日的原因，但根據我個人的分析，是的，Captain。」Jarvis的聲音不知怎的也染上了類似難過的情緒。

一人一AI卻不知道，他的隊友他的Sir小時候曾有一段時間的生日願望是希望爹地快點找到美國隊長，然後一同出席他的生日會。

噢Howard，你怎麼能為了尋找我這個過去的人而放棄自己當時所擁有的？Steve搖搖頭表示對死去朋友的一點責備。

他決定畫一幅有美國隊長出席年幼Tony的生日派對的素描。

 

 

05.

 

要Thor選擇一個在復仇者大廈裡最喜歡的地方，大概就是公共區域那兒的巨大陽台。那兒有一整牆的落地玻璃窗，無論是紐約城全景抑或是滿天繁星（當然光害讓繁星只餘亮星數顆）都盡收眼下。遠離故鄉的雷神，只有在這時候才會收斂了平時驍勇善戰的一面而展現出作為半神感性的一面，思念遠在英國的女友，還有另一國度的親友。Thor有時還會拿一枝啤酒或者Asgard帶來的蜜酒站在露台那兒默默喝酒。

但今天的露台已有另一人在。

「吾友。」Thor拿著啤酒瓶，朝面前玻璃窗坐在光滑的地板上的大廈主人打招呼。

「嗨大個子。」Tony回頭看了Thor一眼，又轉回去繼續喝他的啤酒了。「希望我沒有打擾到你跟你的女友神交——哈你們還真的是神交。」

很想問什麼叫神交的Thor還是忍住了。他比較在意為什麼這位隊友要在舉行生日派對前一天晚上獨自在露台喝悶酒。

「噢Thor，只有小孩子才會喜歡生日。一個成年人不會喜歡被提醒又老一歲的事實。」Tony咂咂嘴巴表示不滿。「你們Asgard的神不懂這種感覺——你到底有多大了？」他揮揮手。

「你不會想知道答案的，Stark。」Thor隆隆的笑聲傳來，他喝了一口酒水。「我知道你們壽命有限，所以才更應該抓緊每一次機會與所愛之人慶祝誕生之日。」

Tony沒有回答，他只是用那雙琥珀色的大眼睛看了Thor一眼，繼續喝酒去。Thor明白每人都有不想說的秘密，也沒有追問下去。

「……我不清楚你知不知道我在阿富汗的事，」過了半晌，Tony又突然開口了。Thor緩緩點頭，他有看過那件事的檔案。「我本應在那時候死了，但有人救活了我，還告訴我珍惜生命，然後我就成為了鋼鐵俠。」

所以我總是覺得，Tony Stark早已經死了，生日再也沒有意義。

「……雖然Cap明明是個九十七歲的老人，但他外表才只有二十多歲。那對特工還很年輕、Bruce也沒有很年長的樣子，你就更不用說了。」Tony伸手拍了拍Thor裸露的手臂。「你們這班人總是在提醒我是外表最年長的就算了，現在還要因為生日來給我再下一城！？你們太討厭了！」

Thor這下實在是忍不住哈哈大笑起來。要他說的話，這位隊友既有成熟的魅力，亦有小孩子的一面。

「Anthony，你可貴之處就在於歲月帶給你的磨練和累積下來的智慧及慷慨。」Thor控制自己的力度拍了拍Tony的肩膀。「以前的我魯莽好戰，歲月以及地球教會我何謂君王應有的本質。你也一樣，吾友。」

經過歲月的洗禮，才造就出現在獨一無二的Tony Stark。

十年前的Tony Stark應該還是一個混球，我行我素不聽從指揮、天天跟不同的女性上床，不需要朋友、家人。他一定想不到未來的自己會肯與其他超級英雄合作一同保護地球、甚至住在同一屋簷下、成為了可以把酒談心的朋友。

「好吧，我接受你的說法。」Tony聳聳肩，站起身。「要再來一打啤酒嗎？」他搖了搖已經見地的啤酒瓶。

Thor找不到理由說不。

於是露台的地板很快便有無數東歪西倒的啤酒瓶。

「——敬誕生之日，帶來了吾友Anthony！」Thor愉快地舉起酒瓶。「他帶給中庭一個美好的科技生活，他帶給人類綠色的生活，他帶給我們一個好團隊，一個在中庭最好的家。」

已經有點醉意的Tony吃吃傻笑地用自己的啤酒瓶碰撞對方的酒瓶。他整個人已經靠到北歐神祇的肩膀上。

「我接受你的說法。」他咕嚕一聲。

 

+1.

 

28日晚上終於慷慨就義出席完生日派對的Tony Stark本來打算生日當日一整天窩在工作間裡和機械為伴，結果被休假的Rhodey在午後用他的權限衝進工作間然後拐走了。復仇者們全程目擊綁架案發生但沒有救人的打算。一班沒人性的傢伙。

「我恨你，Rhodey。」如果人質沒有嘴裡叼著一個草莓甜甜圈吃得一臉愉快的話這可能是真的。

「不，你愛我。」Rhodey連翻白眼的動作也省了。「我防止你在生日那天餓死在工作間。」

兩人一直在外面待到晚餐時候才回到大廈。在升降機前往Tony的樓層途中他還一直嚷著Jarvis為什麼把綁架犯又帶回大廈，最後煩得Jarvis把升降機停在公共樓層開了門。

公共樓層的落地玻璃窗不知怎的全數被封起來，外面的日光無法射進去，室內又沒有開燈，偌大的公共區域空無一人又黑又靜，怪恐怖的。

「呃，Jarvis？為什麼停在這兒？我要去自己的樓層。」Tony問道，然而電子管家沒有回答。「嘿，J？」

這時候還在Tony身後的Rhodey一手把老友推出升降機，電子管家不待主人站穩腳步回過頭便立刻關上升降機門，把他們困在這樓層。

「喂！這搞什麼——」Tony往前走了幾步，眼前突如其來的光亮讓他瞇起了眼睛——室內同時開了燈再把玻璃窗的屏障都收起來是誰也不能接受這突然太亮的光線。

「生日快樂！！！」不知哪來的大合奏以及禮炮拉響的聲音嚇得Tony又重新瞪大了眼睛。

復仇者們、Pepper、Happy、Maria Hill就站在公共區域的沙發前笑容滿面地看著目瞪口呆的Tony壽星。茶几上擠滿已準備好的食物飲品、在客廳上方的欄杆繫上了一條橫幅「Tony, Happy Birthday!」還有一個在空中翱翔的鋼鐵人Q版圖畫，應該是出自這大廈唯一會畫畫的人的筆下。

噢是的，那個會畫畫的人沒在。

Steve Rogers聽見客廳傳來的訊號後便開始捧著那製作了一整個下午的生日蛋糕從廚房緩緩走出來，Clint已帶領其他人開始唱著生日歌。當他看到依然杵在原地一動不動、只是瞪大濕漉漉的眼睛望著其他人（現在倒是望向他了）的Tony時，內心不禁升起一陣喜愛之情。

「……Happy Birthday to you.」唱到最後一句時，Steve已經把蛋糕捧到Tony的面前了。「許個願，Tony。」

這話驚醒了晃神的鋼鐵俠。

「呃、我是說，我真沒想到你們有這麼愛我……還有你應該換上制服來參加。」用嘴炮掩飾自己的失神，Tony望向Steve。

「我們都愛你，Tony。你是我們的家人、朋友。」Steve柔聲地回答，「如果你現在許願和吹蠟燭，我會去換制服。」

「然後美國隊長來參加我的生日派對？」

「是的。」

「——兩位，我們還在場。」看不下去的Clint決定開口提醒現在還有其他人。

尷尬的兩人迅速移開視線，Tony閉上眼睛飛快地許了一個願，接著把蠟燭吹熄。

Natasha從Steve手上接過蛋糕讓他換制服去。Clint和Thor推著Tony到沙發上坐好，開始派對。

Tony坐到沙發上，接過Pepper遞來的一塊蛋糕。換上制服的Steve這時候也回到眾人當中，並朝Tony綻開一個溫暖的笑容。

有什麼擊中了Tony的心房。

「好吧，我宣佈我喜歡生日了。我現在要實現我的生日願望。」Tony伸手把Steve拉了下來，吻上他。

 

 

END.


End file.
